


just say you love me

by mishiyukki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Cute, Fights, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of blood, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Protectiveness, Romance, Romantic Fluff, mention of a small wound, sylvix - Freeform, they are literally in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiyukki/pseuds/mishiyukki
Summary: felix jumped in front of sylvain and got PUNCHED by sylvain’s ex because SHES A BITCH (sad emoji)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	just say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> this is also my first time using ao3 Uhh

“Felix..." I whispered, I dragged my face down his bruise. Felix's cheek has this ugly shade of purple, and his lips was bleeding down to his chin. As he sat on the side of my bed, holding onto the white bed sheets that crumpled in his hand. I threw this sad look at him, glaring down at him. 

"I-I'm sorry. My exes could be a bitch. You shouldn’t have jumped in, you’re... bleeding from your lip." I sighed and stared into his eyes. I leaned and took my thumb, and tried to wipe off the small smear of blood from his lips. Felix suddenly smacked my arm away and groaned aggressively, "I can handle myself, I'm not a child. I jumped in because I wanted to, besides that attack was PREDICTABLE. I'm a bit ashamed you had to have me take the hit for you. I clean up myself..." He closed his eyes, turning his head to the left. Felix’s cheeks had this soft tint of pink, his eyes were squeezed shut. 

I sighed and turned around to open up a small box from a drawer. I dug through the medkit and faced him again. "Here, a tiny bandaid for your lip. We can find an icepack for your cheek later." I was about to put it on for him, then he covered his lips with his arm and wiped his face. "TOO CLOSE! AGH, I-I can do it myself! I-I-m not a kid..." I pulled his arm away, and applied the bandage quickly on his face before he could react, "But, then you wouldn't know if you placed the bandaid wrong or not. I know you, you’re so careless with taking care of yourself. Let me take care of you." I smiled, but he didn't seem relaxed. His shoulders were tensed up and was trembling, 

"You- idiot... You took a hit for me in battle, why can't I return the favor..?" 

"I-, Felix... It's just a harmless ex. Don't feel the need to protect me over that. Plus, I can take any punch! Seriously, don't ever do that again." 

Felix suddenly glared up to my face and his back straightened up. "You always say that! That your past love lives doesn’t hurt you! You’re lying again! YOU-!! STUPID SYLVAIN! People always take you for granted. YET, you let them, you keep dating girls. They just want you for your crest! Then they chew you up, and tell you that you’re worthless without them! That- That’s clearly toxic,” Felix opened his mouth and took a deep breath, "You always come to me, when your girlfriends been mistreating you. Just stop going after people that don’t like you! I’m sick of it!” 

I flinched when he shot his arms up suddenly, but to my surprise, he clung onto my shirt and tightened his grip lightly around my stomach. "Plus, if you throw away your life for me in battle, then why does it matter if i get a simple punch?! Idiot! I-idiot...” Felix's eyes sadden and trail back to looking down, clinging more and more tighter to me. As the warm sunlight flooded the room, and the curtains letting this calming light come out as a beautiful filtered yellow that surrounded us. 

My eyes widened, then the puzzle pieces suddenly clicked all together. "I get it. You're jealous!" Felix looked up at me with a surprised-mean glare. I stepped in closer to him, with my right leg placed between his legs while he sat there in awe. "You're jealous, these girls dont seem to care for me. So you think I deserve better, and maybe if you were with me, things would be different. Right?" Felix let go of his grip on my uniform, and looked up at me with these innocent eyes. “Tch... You’re a fool.” He looked down, I’m assuming from embarrassment. The room fell silent for a moment, then I lifted his chin to look at me. 

"Say you like me~ Come on~"

"Sy-Sylvain... But-"

"I dont hear you~!"

"I- UGH, this is so hard... AGH, FINE!" Then he threw his arms around me. This feeling felt so different from any other girl, it felt, REAL. His hands gripped around my bottom half of my back, and his head on my stomach. "You fool! Damn dashing and romantic fool! I-IM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE. I LOVE YOU! OKAY?! I- IM TIRED OF SEEING YOU WITH GIRLS!! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! IS THAT ENOUGH?!" His emotions came around and felt like a whirlpool of love. Felix's cheeks grew a bright vivid color of red. I started giggling to myself, and held his head close to me. "Alright! Alright! I got your love confession. I love you too. I actually have been for awhile. Ever since we were kids, I just tried to hide it away... I thought you wouldn’t ever like me, so I went to pretty much every girl ever to heal myself,” I paused in the moment, taking it in as my heart beat grew more and more intense, “I-I'm so happy! The days I spent looking at my ceiling, wishing you were next to me in my bed, too many days to count. My dearest, dearest Felix. Stay with me, I love you... So much..." I mumbled into his ear. Felix moved his eyes at me with a red blush, “S-Sylvain... Even after all this time... I... Would love to be with you.” I nodded my head and he tightened his arms around my waist. 

The longer the hug lasted, the longer it felt like time slowed down more and more. As if it was just us in the world. Nothing else mattered, and I could finally relax. No more hiding. I crouched over and put my head on his shoulder, slowly falling over onto my bed. Felix shouted a quick, “Hey... You’re crushing me.” I laughed and smirked on top of him, still by his ear, “Aheh. Sorry, my prince.” Felix let out a little “Agh-!” noise of flustered emotions. I couldn’t help but laugh. I closed my grip around his back and kissed his neck. As I whisper in my raspy voice, "I love you."


End file.
